Demons in the Big Blue House
by MissMulalan
Summary: Sam leaves an over exhausted and sick Dean alone in the motel to eat and rest up while he goes to investigate a case in town. While Sam is out Dean is visited by Castiel who is intent on bringing Dean back to health.


"Here," said Sam as he dropped two plastic grocery bags onto the dingy motel table. "If you're even going to try to get better you're going to need to eat everything in these bags." Dean sat up in his bed scratching his head as he watched Sam pull out boxes of premade salad and various sliced fruits.

"What the hell Sam, that is not the burger I wanted," said Dean with a disgusted look on his face.

"Look Dean you've had a fever for more than a week, and just yesterday you passed out from exhaustion. I am not taking any more risks, I've called for Castiel to see if he can help, but he's not answering. So for now you're going to have to eat all of this and go back to sleep."

Dean looked up towards Sam and sighed. This looks disgusting, Dean thought to himself.

"I'm going to check out a case in the town, I'll be back in a few hours," Sam started to walk towards the door, but then turned around and looked right into Dean's eyes, "Finish all this food or I will shove it down your throat Dean." With that Sam left the motel leaving Dean alone with his meal.

Dean turned towards the nightstand that separated the two queen beds in the room, the alarm clock read 13:42. One forty-two, like hell I'm going to eat that; it's time for pie and porn, Dean thought to himself with a smile. With a sore body and a pounding head Dean grabbed the laptop off the nightstand and turned it on. " ," Dean whispered to himself. Recently on a trip to a small town in Massachusetts Dean had found a flyer for a restaurant chain opening up in cities all over the United States called It's a Wonderful Pie; what made it special was that it delivered freshly baked goods to people's homes, their specialty being pies. Dean smiled as he browsed through a selection of pies, after half an hour Dean selected and bought a plain apple pie.

"Done and done," Dean said to himself completely satisfied with his choice. Dean glanced over at the clock which now read 14:15. Now, time for the porn, Dean thought to himself.

As Dean typed in the address for Busty Asian Beauties into his browser he heard a deep voice, "Dean." Dean quickly slammed the computer lid and looked towards the source of the voice at the far side of the room where a figure in a beige trench coat stood.

"Dammit Cas, wouldja mind knocking or something," said Dean feeling both irritated and embarrassed.

Castiel started walking towards Dean, "I don't understand Dean there is no door between us."

"I mean you could pop up outside and knock so I can refuse to let you in," replied Dean starting to feel more irritated than embarrassed.

Castiel stopped walking and stood with a puzzled look on his face, "Is it not faster to just appear inside?"

Dean tried to come up with a witty comeback, but his head refused to cooperate, "Never mind Cas, just what do you want?"

At first Dean hated explaining every little thing to Castiel, but as time went on and they spent more time together he decided to just play around with his head instead of explaining.

"You're sick Dean," replied Castiel as he started to walk towards Dean's bed.

"Thanks Cas, you're always one step ahead," Dean said sarcastically as Castiel got closer to his bed. Dean turned to the opposite side to place the laptop on the floor before looking back at Castiel, "What?"

Without saying a word Castiel then climbed onto Dean's bed and straddled him tightly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Cas!" Dean yelled trying to push an emotionless Castiel off his crotch. However Dean's fever restricted him from using his full strength and eventually he had to give up.

"I'm going to bring you back to health Dean, don't move." Castiel held down Dean's arms as he started to lean forward.

Suddenly Castiel stopped and looked into Dean's emerald green eyes, "You look uncomfortable Dean."

"Yeah, no shit Cas get off of me," Dean had had several dreams in which this happened, but every time he did he woke up, in more ways than one. Even if it is Cas he's bound to notice something poking his ass, Dean thought to himself.

Looking up at Castiel with an irritated voice Dean asked, "Cas, how the hell will you making out with me help?"

"The transmission of fluids between Angel and human will boost your immune system."

"Yeah, right, that makes total sense" Dean was skeptical, but Castiel wasn't the type to joke around, "But… just how do you know this will work Cas?"

"After you had sexual intercourse with my sister Anna, you said you felt a million times better."

Dean tried to hold back his anger, "It's a figure of speech Cas, I didn't physically feel better. It's not the same thing, now get off me. That is the last time I tell you something when we're alone."

Castiel sat still unwilling to move, "You have to trust me Dean."

"Yeah well-" Suddenly Dean's cellphone ran.

Wriggling his right hand free from Castiel's grasp Dean grabbed his cellphone off the nightstand, "What do you want?" Dean said feeling very annoyed.

"Dean! Finally! I've been calling for Castiel for the past half an hour but he's not showing up. It turns out the case is a house containing two demons. I don't think I can do this alone Dean. I know you're sick, but try and hold out a little bit, I need your help. The house is about 15 minutes away if you run; it's the only blue house on 9th street. Hurry Dean!" with that Sam cut out.

"Sam? Sam! Dammit!" Dean shouted into his phone even though the call had ended. Dean knew he had to go and help Sam, but because he was sick he knew he would only be in the way. Dean started feeling more and more frustrated about his situation, especially with an Angel straddling him.

"Fine Cas, you have one kiss. Make it count."


End file.
